


Tongue (Un)Tied

by AlphaSunSun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU- Mild Dystopia, Fluff, M/M, Required confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSunSun/pseuds/AlphaSunSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott Isaac and Erica force Derek and Stiles to admit to their mutual-pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue (Un)Tied

He moved like he had the entire world on his shoulders, but wouldn’t let himself bend under its weight. The whole atmosphere, the rain, smell of damp leaves and decaying wood, all of it, God, Derek Hale looked like he carried gravity. Stiles couldn’t help but watch him every time he and Scott were assigned tower duty, it was safe enough for only one pair of eyes to watch the front while Stiles let his wander. It was a beautiful thing sitting up above the treetops and peering down at the medic's station, Stiles liked to pretend they were somewhere else, somewhere that wasn’t war torn and so fucked up it was almost all the way back around to normal. He could sit and watch Derek, imagine what it would have been like if they’d met a few years before everything went to shit. If he would’ve mustered up the courage to ask Derek on a date, maybe they’d have gotten ice cream or just driven around town. He liked to imagine what Derek must have looked like without all the tension in his frame, back before the rest of the world found out all the things that go bump in the night weren’t just real in stories. Before the Government decided the best course of action was to kill everything that they thought wasn’t supposed to exist. 

They’d had this camp set up for about three years now, just enough time for things to be running smoothly and for people to stop trying to break in and blow them all up quite as often. It helped that they’d moved so far up into the mountains and away from the rest of, well, everyone else. They were probably one of the last known groups of ‘supers’ left on the west coast, not everyone in the camp was a shifter but they all had some sort of connection to the supernatural that put them on ‘the list’-- in Stiles case it was being in love with their local Alpha and best friends with a werewolf. Said wolf nudged him in the ribs with the butt of his rifle just on the side of too hard. When Stiles startled and nearly brained himself falling off of his stool Scott only rolled his eyes and put out a hand to steady him before saying “Dude, I don’t understand why you don’t just go and talk to him” for the probably the hundredth time that week, except this time Derek was only forty feet away and would definitely hear them if Scott didn’t keep his mouth shut. Stiles glanced off the edge of the platform to make sure Derek wasn’t looking in their direction before flailing his hands in his best friends face. “Scott, buddy, I’d talk to him if I stood a chance in hell--” he was cut off by Scott scoffing loudly, “--No really dude I tried to make small talk on patrol and he got all tense and growly” Stiles voice went quieter towards the end “we walked around for an hour in silence”. 

Scott seemed to soften a bit before running a hand over his face, “that doesn’t make any sense dude, he’s always watching you-- it’s gross actually, watching you two pine over each other from a distance” they’d had this conversation too many times for Stiles to feel much more than a lump in his throat every time Scott insisted the way he felt wasn’t just one sided, instead of answering his let his eyes drift back over to the med station where Derek was helping wrap up someone's injured leg. 

It took about fifteen more minutes before Scott got tired of Stiles wistful sighing, and twenty before he sent a message off the the rest of their group saying that they were going to do something about the Stiles-Derek situation tonight.  
\--  
Stiles was angry, no, he was furious at Scott and Isaac. It was cold and late and they’d dragged him out of bed and before he knew what was happening, into the woods. He’d been out here for almost thirty minutes and had given up on yelling their names, instead resorting to grumbling insults under his breath as he picked his way through the brush roughly in the direction of camp- he was going to kill Scott.  
Stiles froze when he heard something moving around in the branches overhead, he looked up and promptly swallowed his own tongue. “Holy mother of god,” he croaked. 

It was Derek. Derek Hale. Gagged and tied ten feet off the ground and hanging from an old rowan tree, wearing nothing but a pair of sleep pants and a glare that could melt steel beams. Stiles stood there dumbfounded until Derek jerked his chin towards the base of the tree where the rope keeping him up was tied. Stiles nearly tripped over himself running over to cut him loose. Derek hit the ground with a muffled groan and a solid thud. Stiles winced, “Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. Yes, great, drop the guy you’re crushing on out of a tree, awesome. Stiles moved to untie his legs and arms but when he looked over the ropes he couldn’t find any visible knots. Derek huffed and began trying to speak around the gag in his mouth before huffing through the fabric and giving Stiles yet another pointed look. He pulled the rag out of Derek’s mouth and noticed someone had written a “to-do’ list addressed to the two of them on it. Above the list there was a paragraph written in Isaacs chicken scratch handwriting: 

We’re all getting tired of you two and you’re pining, tell Derek Erica says the only way he’s getting out of those ropes is by getting his head out of his ass like we talked about last week. Scott says he’s sorry for leaving you in the woods, but not sorry if it stops you from mooning over Derek every other second. Xoxo (P.S we weren’t kidding, Derek physically can’t get out without you guys doing everything on the list and being 100% honest, we kinda charmed the rope. Enjoy.) ;)

 

Stiles reread the letter out loud, without the parts about their ‘mutual pining’ and ‘Stiles mooning’ but that didn’t stop Derek’s face from going pinched and angry, and if it wasn’t ridiculous he’d say it looked like he was blushing. Stiles took a deep breath, letting his cheeks puff out before he looked back at the slightly damp rag (gross) with the rest of their ‘instructions’ written on it. He was relieved to see that there was only three lines, but felt his stomach clench uneasily when he read them over. God, he was going to kill the three of them when this was over, that was if Derek didn’t get to them first. Stiles dropped down onto the ground next to Derek and fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve instead of looking directly at him. It took a few agonizing moments of silence before either of them said anything. Stiles laughed nervously “So… this is..-yeah” trailing off before finishing his sentence. This was awkward, terrible, any other word that meant embarrassing and awful. 

Derek cleared his throat before asking what the first thing on the list was since Stiles hadn’t read them aloud like he had with what Isaac had written above. He listened as the human’s heartbeat sped up and colour appeared in his cheeks before Stiles squeaked out “it says, number one, break the ice, what’s your favourite thing about each other” in a strangled voice. 

Derek looked down at himself, his body language shifting into something Stiles could only describe as uncomfortable. Derek started to speak “I don’t…why would they-” he trailed off, the tips of his ears turning bright pink. Stiles wrung his hands together in his lap and Derek glanced up just in time to see Stiles face fall as he seemed to fold in on himself. Derek inhaled sharply before squeezing his eyes shut and letting the words “It’s actually really stupid” tumble out of his mouth. He refused to have to look Stiles in the eye, and swore on every deity out there that he’d murder his betas as soon as they were home. “It says we have to be truthful right” he asked sparing a glance in Stiles direction.“yeah...“100% honest” or it won’t work” Stiles answered also refusing to look directly at Derek. 

They sat for another few moments in silence before Derek let out a small sigh, “You're one of the most honest people I know and… and your freckles” the last part came out almost too quiet for Stiles to catch. Surprised, his eyes snapped over to Derek’s face which was definitely bright red now, not that his was any better. Stiles went back to fiddling with his sleeve and mumbled “You never seem to give up and… Jesus, your eyes, I did even know that was a colour” feeling his face grow even hotter than before. The rope binding Derek’s arms and hands suddenly came undone. They settled again into a heavy silence as Derek stretched out his arms and pushed himself into a seated position before Stiles decided it was too much. “Okay so let’s just do the last two together, wrap this up faster” his face was still an uncomfortably hot contrast to the cool night air. It really didn’t help that Derek was half naked either. “Two and three… oh god, it says get physical and ‘man up’... there’s uh, there’s drawings” Stiles honestly didn’t think he could get any redder than before, one of the betas (probably Erica) had drawn a collection extremely detailed and increasingly lewd drawings along the bottom of the list. Derek went very still next to him, not even breathing, his whole body tense as he snatched the rag out of Stiles hands and looked it over for himself. Erica was going to pay. Derek violently balled the cloth up and threw it as far as he could manage while sitting down. “Fucking idiots” he snarled before he grabbing Stiles around the waist and hauling him into his lap. They stared at each other for a second unsure of how to proceed, before the tension snapped and Stiles surged forward kissing Derek for all he was worth, because as if he was going to waste an opportunity like this. Stiles let his arms weave around Derek’s shoulders as his heart felt like it was going to beat up out of his chest and into his throat. 

Derek pulled back just enough to let his face pull into one of his rare smiles and whisper “So, I’ve wanted to do that for a long time now.” Stiles let out a wet puff of laughter against the curve of Derek’s lips “yeah… well so have I” before he leaned back into him for another biting kiss. 

Even after Derek was no longer magically bound, they stayed in the clearing a little longer, huddled up against one of the trees together leaning into eachothers warmth and bonding over how they were going to ‘repay’ Erica, Scott, and Isaac. 

\-- 

In the morning Stiles was woken up bright and early by an overly smug looking Scott, Stiles pulled him into a hug and whispered “Thanks Scottie, but you’re still dead” he pulled back with a wink and a overly wide grin. 

Derek got up before Isaac and Erica and dumped them out of their cots. “I’m not gonna thank you, but I will warn you to sleep lightly for the next few weeks” he said with a toothy smile.


End file.
